


American as Apple Pie

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: American Flag, Crack, Humor, M/M, PWP, Patriotism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester saves the world the same way he entered it: buck naked. [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	American as Apple Pie

  
**Title** : [American as Apple pie](http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/176158.html)  
 **Author** : trinityofone  
 **Reader** :[Tenoko1](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tenoko1reader)  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Cas, Sam  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Length** : 15:55  
 **Summary** :Dean saves the world the same way he entered it: buck naked.  
 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?sy54bb6mxfk8jqd)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?5sezc7iwar95f9k)


End file.
